objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Naily (BFDI)
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Naily is a contestant from Battle for Space Palace. She is also one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game. Fanfiction Human Names *Nicole Maric (Opinduver) *Brooke Greer (KittyFan2004) *Natalie Benson (Ze Tossere) Where Naily is from * Montpellier, France (moved to Boston, Massachusetts at age 5) (U4Again) * Calgary, Alberta, Canada (KittyFan2004) * Pascagoula, Mississippi (Ze Tossere) Birthdates * July 23, 2002 (U4Again) * April 10, 1997 (KittyFan2004) * September 7, 1994 (Ze Tossere) Ethnicity * Czech-Austrian (U4Again) * Malaysian (KittyFan2004) * English and Indian (Ze Tossere) Religion * Protestant (U4Again, KittyFan2004) * Baptist (Ze Tossere) Battle for Dream Island Reveal Novum In Reveal Novum, Naily and the other 30 recommended characters had a chance at joining BFDI. However, Naily, along with (Barf Bag, Saw, and Tree) only got 3 votes each and they were flung into the Locker of Losers. BFDIA Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Naily also had a chance at joining, but she only got 100 votes, placing her 38th, and she was flung into the Locker of Losers once again. IDFB Welcome Back In Welcome Back, Naily had a redesign that features a larger font, a lighter shade of gray, and the needle is smaller. Naily had a chance to rejoin as of Welcome Back until IDFB is postponed and it was replaced by Battle for BFDI. Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Naily first appears when Pencil was asking if she popped Bubble. Naily responded "No!" and Pencil tried to punish Naily, but Loser told her to put Naily down. Pencil started to apologize to Naily. Naily joins Team Ice Cube! along with the other members that are in that team. During the challenge, Naily helps with Spongy, Bracelety, and Barf Bag bringing the basket to X making them safe. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", her only appearance is on her team's swingset. After Donut's speech, she tells her team to transform, and Gelatin and Barf Bag both leap onto Spongy to propel the swing. However, Bleh completed all 50 swings, and her team's swingset presumably collided with Bomby off-screen, as he is later seen injured, cutting her team's swinging session short and subsequently causing her team to be up for elimination, as they only completed 47 out of the 50 swings needed for her team to be safe. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Naily is seen after the intro, climbing Bell's string, along with the rest of Team Ice Cube! (barring Donut). At Cake at Stake, Naily is declared safe with 1,178 votes. When hit with a cake, she is knocked off of Bell's string, landing on Woody. Because of this, she avoids Lightning's electrocution of the climbers. She agrees with Clock that it was the largest zaptation she's ever seen. She does not actively participate in the challenge, but her team is safe. In "Fortunate Ben", she doesn't speak, but despite that, she appears alongside teammates Spongy, Donut and Barf Bag, and corners Gelatin, who threw Bracelety's signs into a dumpster and were recycled into Death P.A.C.T.'s fortunes for the Cake at Stake. She is seen happy, however. She is later seen on her team's paper plane, and their plane never hit the ground, granting immunity. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Naily is first seen yelling "My turn!" and bouncing through two rows of bouncy toys along with everyone playing with the toys. When Donut announces what he did to Loser to eliminate him, she states that he had it coming. Firey Jr. tells her off for being "ungrateful". During the challenge, when the contestants are fighting over the jawbreaker, Naily stabs Bell in the face (who had the jawbreaker), killing her, and escorts the jawbreaker while still inside of Bell's body. She tells her team (referred to as "icy boys") not to worry, and that she's got it. Later on, it shows that Naily has been stabbed by Needle. Naily is dead for the next few episodes but is revived in "Enter the Exit" by once Four is brought back by Pin. Prior to Four's resurrection, Donut had attempted to revive Naily, but had only succeeded in creating a mutilated version of her identical to the form contestants take on after being magically mutilated by Four. Upon being revived, Naily returns to her team and is hugged by Bomby. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Naily stabs Spongy, and this angers Firey Jr. He asks her if stabbing people is the only thing she knows how to do, and she replies that her being a nail makes everything look like something you should stab. Barf Bag later asks if Naily is a fake due to her not making any nail puns, but she explains that she's stopped because Firey Jr. found it annoying. She then asks if Spongy is a fake due to him just sitting there the whole time, but the other see this as normal. This makes her and Firey Jr. think that Bomby is the impostor, but before they can finalize their decision, iance figures out their impostor, meaning Team Ice Cube! is last and are up for elimination. She seems to be annoyed at the "melting" joke Four used when he says they were up for elimination and even more annoyed when X and Four argue about it. Naily and Firey Jr. blame each other for losing the challenge. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Naily states that she never expected the outcome when she was announced to be the last one safe during Cake at Stake with 5202 votes. She then proceeds to say "Good riddance, am I right?" after Firey Jr. was sucked into Four. During the challenge, Naily is seen digging with the rest of Team Ice Cube! where they find a mysterious location. Trivia *Naily is friends with Bomby Saw and Right Cherry, They are all nice. ** She has so far stabbed Woody (twice), the Announcer, Bell, and Tree (Disguised as Spongy). ** Naily and Saw got 3 votes to join BFDI in Reveal Novum. By coincidence, they are very similar: *** They are both used for hardware. *** They both hurt Woody in their auditions. *** Both became shinier in IDFB. *** Both are female. ** Naily is one of two characters in BFB voiced by Katherine Sun, the other being Eggy. *** From "Getting Teardrop to Talk" until "Today's Very Special Episode", her voice was slightly vocoded and was higher pitched. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" and "Return of the Rocket Ship"", she has lost her vocoded voice and it has become lower pitched. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", her voice became higher in pitch. **** It is currently unknown whether or not her voice will stay the same. Gallery NailyBFSPBody.png Naily BFMR.png 5. Naily.png Bfsp portrait Naily.png Naily-2.png Naily (OC Pose).png ACWAGT Naily Pose.png BfspNaily.png Naily Pose BFGC.png Naily Icon (BFIC).png Naily Pose.png Naily icon 1.png Naily icon.png Naily Idol.png Naily.PNG Naily_Body_Fanmade_New.png Naily pose.png Naily (OLD).png Naily BFDI.png Naily who there me.png Naily_mini.png IDFB naily ow.png Naily Icon.png Naily2.png NailyBFSPRBodySide.png NailyBFSPRBodyAngled.png Naily card.png Naily BFM.png Object Reactions 2.PNG Naily BTB.jpg Nailyooties.png 3613A028-77BD-411F-A715-9D85370DA5FC.png|Naily As Pin Nailynewpose.png Names in other languages *Đinh - Vietnamese *Clou - French *Clavo - Spanish *Paku - Indonesian *ネイリー - Japanese *Chiodo - Italian *Ingnea - Irish **Coskonol Troli - Irish(Taught By Eggy In 5 Star War) Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Armless Category:BFSP Players Category:Recommended Characters Category:Females Category:Naily Category:IDFB Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:1990's births Category:South African Characters Category:Christians Category:Austrian Characters Category:2000's births Category:American Characters Category:From California Category:Female Category:Cute Category:Canadian characters Category:Grey Category:Shiny Category:Silver Category:Metal